Light Emitting Diodes (LEDs) have many advantages over conventional light sources, such as incandescent, halogen and fluorescent lamps. These advantages include longer operating life, lower power consumption, and smaller size. Consequently, conventional light sources are increasingly being replaced with LEDs in traditional lighting applications. As an example, LEDs are currently being used in flashlights, camera flashes, traffic signal lights, automotive taillights and display devices. LEDs have also gained favor in residential, industrial, and retail lighting applications.
It is relatively straight-forward to provide a lighting fixture which emits a single color of light. If a multi-colored lighting fixture is desired, however, at least an electronic controller and multiple different types of light sources are required. It is also customary to include multiple power supply drivers—one for each different type of light sources. As can be appreciated, this greatly increases the costs of achieving multi-colored lighting from a single lighting fixture. Moreover, if space is limited, the achievement of multiple colors is often done at the expense of brightness.